That's My Bag
by ellenPIMPeo
Summary: Merder. Mistakes, first impressions, and love are found in an airport... where it will go? only I know.
1. That's My Bag

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. Just writing this because I am a fangirl with no life what so ever.**

She got off the plane already stressed out. She was starting a new life and she didn't know where she should begin. She thought that maybe buying a place to live and getting a job would be the first step in the right direction. But, God knows when it comes to going in the right direction she only ends up going the opposite way towards the wrong one. She then began treading through a sea of people looking for the baggage claim. Along her side was a tight grasp around her hand. She was dragging a little girl who was an exact replica of her. With emerald-green eyes and long loose dirty blonde curls that bounced up and down as her mother pulled her along through the airport. There was no doubt that the little girl wasn't hers. When she finally found the spot where her bags would come out she sat the little girl down on a bench next to her and said, "Haven, stay in this seat and please don't move mommy will be right back. I just need to get our bags so we can get out of this zoo". Haven looked at her mom and scrunched her face, "Mommy we aren't in the zoo silly we are in the airport!". As she began to walk away, she had turned around knowing her daughter would be out of the seat. But, to her surprise Haven was still seated holding on to her ratty old stuffed giraffe.

Once she reached the baggage claim, the bags were beginning to come out. She saw Haven's bag first and quickly grabbed it. However, her bag wasn't next to Haven's to her surprise. 'Maybe it just got mixed in with the other luggage' she thought. Ten had minutes had passed on the clock and finally she spotted her two bags that she brought along with her. As they finally made their way toward her she knelt to pick up both bags. She got the first bag and set it next to Haven's bag. She then turned around to grab the second bag. As she was grabbing the handle of the bag, a hand landed firmly on top of hers. It was strong yet oddly soft. But, it was definitely a mans hand. Both hands, hers and his pulled the bag off of the baggage claim carousel at the same time. "Excuse me, but that's my bag not yours" she said not realizing how rude she had sounded. "Um, I didn't know your name was Derek Shepherd" he replied seeing as she was being rude to him he decided he would be a smart ass back. "Wha- What do you mean Derek Shepherd?" she stuttered as he showed her the luggage tag with his name written in black ink across it. "I have the same bag, I just assumed it was mine.. I am so sorry" she tried to recover. But there was no going back, she had made a complete fool out of herself in front of him. But why should she care how she came off towards him? She didn't need to impress him... and his stupid perfect looking jet black hair... and those damn piercing blue eyes... and wow his body... 'Hold on what the hell am I thinking' she thought as she bounced back into reality. "Well, if you want I can help you find your bag if you want" he said grinning at her with the satisfaction that he was right about the whole bag mix up. But, she just shook her head and replied to him that she was fine and went back to looking for her last bag.

He walked away from the baggage claim and started thinking. He was thinking about her for some odd reason. He had no clue why though. Maybe it was her eyes... or her long wavy dirty blonde hair... or how she smelled... she had smelled like some type of flower. This flower though was one that you smelled on a morning jog on a sunny spring morning after a nighttime rain. 'Wait a damn minute what the hell am I doing?' he thought. He then stopped to use the restroom and left his luggage outside by the entrance so he didn't have to lug it in.


	2. Meredith, Meredith Grey

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters. Just writing this because I am a fangirl with no life what so ever.**

While Derek was in the restroom he still couldn't shake the idea of this woman from the baggage claim. He decided that he needed to get over it and move on. He didn't even care for the first impression that she had given him as a matter of fact. He then finished and went to wash his hands muttering to himself to stop thinking about this women. For Christs sake he didn't even know her name. After he dried his hands he exited the bathroom to get his luggage. But, a shock wave had hit him, his suitcase was gone. He looked around observing all of the people that were walking past him, going and coming from flights.

He then spotted a little girl who could be no more than the age of four with his luggage. She was running through the crowd of people, her blonde little curls bouncing all around as she made her way through the airport with his luggage. He began to follow the little girl through the crowd not losing site of his bag or her curls. Haven then catches sight of her frantic mother. "Mommy! Mommy! I found your bag! Now we can leave this yucky airport." She stared at her daughter and took a deep breath. "Haven, I told you not to get up and what did you do? You got up and scared me half to death! You are in big trouble for what you did missy. Now, how on earth did you find my-". Suddenly Derek ran up to the two girls out of breath and began to somewhat speak to the little girl, "Tha- ***breathes*** that is my luggage, you have there". Haven looked at him, "My mommy says i'm not allowed to talk to strangers because of stranger danger but this is my mommy's bag not yours". Haven looked at her mom proudly because she had remembered the speech her mother gave her on the plane about talking to strangers. "Wow, like mother like daughter" he smirked "I should have known she was yours she has the same hair as you do". She blushed unknowingly, "I am sorry about this, Haven can you give Derek, Derek was it? His bag back?". Haven gave him the bag with tears of embarrassment in her eyes. "Thank you so much for my bag back Miss Haven" he said as he knelt down to the ground. He moved her chin up so she could face him. All he saw was her tears and those emerald-green eyes just like her mothers. "Haven, it is okay. I know you thought this was your mommy's bag and you were just trying to be a big girl and help her. So no tears okay?" Derek was a sucker for kids. He didn't have any of his own but he had 9 nieces and 5 nephews, that sure felt like his own children. Haven nodded her head and wiped her tear stained face. Derek then faced Haven's mother. He couldn't deny it, she was beautiful even though he thought he was mad at her for how rude she was to him when they first had met. "Thank you for my bag... again..ummm..". She knew what was wrong, she had never even given him the time of day to tell him her name! First she was rude to him now she realized she didn't even introduce herself! "Meredith, name is Meredith Grey and this is my daughter Haven Grey". He gave them a grin, "Well Meredith and Haven Grey it was interesting encountering the both of you today. Oh and thank you again for both of you not taking off into Seattle with my luggage". Both girls smiled at him with the same exact smile and it tugged hard on the strings of his heart. Meredith grabbed Haven's hand and then turned away as they started walking they heard Derek again, "Hey! Wait! Did you ever find your last bag?". Meredith gave him a slight smile. Even though it was a slight smile it gave him the chills. She really was a natural beauty. "Yes, I found it. Turns out that it was the last bag to come out of the plane". Derek was relieved that they had all of their stuff, "Good, I was just making sure. Bye again. It was nice to meet you again".

As he walked away his mind went racing... 'Wow, she is a mother'.. 'She is so beautiful'... I wonder if she is single.. Then he stopped in his tracks, he didn't even get her number. He might as well just forget about them then. But he had the feeling that he couldn't just forget those two. As Meredith and Haven got in the Taxi, Meredith's mind was reeling.. 'His hair is just soo'... 'and his eyes'.. 'and wow those lips'... 'he was so sweet to Haven'. Then it hit her, she didn't even get his number. She shouldn't even be thinking about a man anyways. She has things to do like getting a job and putting a roof over Haven's head. Then she came back to reality and the driver asked "Where to?"

**Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are cool so you should do that if you want to be cool. Okay, thanks bye(: xox**


	3. Time Stood Still

**DISCLAIMER: If owned Grey's Anatomy and its characters I wouldn't be in Florida right now I would be in California stalking celebrities.. So I don't own Grey's Anatomy and its characters.. Tragic I know.**

* * *

When that sentence came out of the drivers mouth it hit her. She didn't have a place of her own to stay. Meredith didn't have much family, her dad had left when she was five years old and started a new family. A family Thatcher Grey was proud of, a family that made him feel happy. Meredith was too young to understand why he had left when she was a little girl. But, at the end of the day her father leaving her is what made her the way she is today. Which was strong, stubborn, and independent. She also realized when she got older, that her father didn't leave her. Her father had left her mother. But, she could never understand how he could leave her alone with someone who was married to their work and gave their family little to no attention at all. Her mother was the one and only infamous Ellis Grey. She was one of the best general surgeons this world has ever seen. In fact she still is one of the best surgeons that this world sees. Anyone who wanted to make something out of themselves in the medical field wanted to know Ellis Grey. Meredith then came out of her thoughts and told the driver to go to a place she never thought she would return to.

The driver pulled up to an older Victorian style home. The home was dull and lifeless but the yard was still kept clean at the least. It was barely evident that someone lived inside the house. But, someone did live in it. Meredith thanked and paid the taxi driver who had kindly help get her and Haven's bags to the curb in front of the house. Haven grasped her hand in Meredith's hand tightly, "Mommy, is this where we are going to stay at?". Meredith looked down at her daughter who was innocently looking up at her. "Yeah, baby we are going to stay here for a while. But, just until we get everything together." Meredith grabbed the bags with Haven's help. Even though Haven was only four years old, she could manage carrying the carry on bag Meredith had brought with them. The two slowly walked on to the porch. With each step up the loose wooden steps, a board would creak. Meredith knocked on the door and the light on the front porch suddenly turned on. The light was dim but it gave enough light on the porch for someone to see. Haven went behind Meredith's leg as the door began to slowly open.

Meredith then came eye to eye with the woman she thought she would never see again. Ellis Grey, her sorry excuse of a mother but world-class surgeon. "Hi, mom" Meredith said shakily as if it took every ounce of courage she had in her to get that sentence out. Her mother stared coldly at her in shock then looked down at the little girl behind her. "Meredith, I never thought I would see you step foot near this house again. What are you doing here? And who is this little girl hiding behind you?". Haven came out from behind Meredith "I'm Haven Leigh Grey and I'm four but my mommy says I'm not allowed to talk to strangers so I can't talk to you". Meredith looked at her mom standing still in shock as the little girl introduced herself so boldly. Ellis decided to make the first move, "Well, come in there is no reason for us to be standing outside at this hour". Meredith and Haven dragged their bags into the house and placed them near the stairs.

Meredith looked around and was in shock everything was still the same inside the house. Nothing had changed since she had left Seattle. It was sad to her, so many years had gone by and her mother still seemed the same. It was as if time had stood still in the home of Ellis Grey. They sat down in the living room, Haven in Meredith's lap and Ellis sitting across from them. "You still haven't told me why you are here Meredith" her mother firmly pointed out. "Well, mom there were some issues in Boston that couldn't be resolved so I came back here" she simply stated. Ellis looked at her, "You can never face your problems can you? Miss Meredith the girl who always has to run away from everything". Meredith sat there, her mother was right she always ran away. She ran from the right decisions, chances of a bright future and so much more. But Meredith did not need to let Haven know that information, "Mom, I don't want to get into this right now please. Can Haven and I stay here for a couple of weeks until I get things situated?". Ellis stared blankly at her daughter, "As a matter of fact Meredith you can just live here". Meredith was frazzled, "wha- what do you mean we can just live here? This is your house and if you haven't noticed our relationship isn't a ray of sunshine either". Ellis decided to tell Meredith some shocking news, "Well, Meredith if you must know I am leaving to Washington D.C. tomorrow to do medical research. I was going to sell the house. But, if you want it you can have it. I mean it's the least that I owe you". Meredith could not believe it. Ellis Grey was a creature of habit, her house was a prime example. Nothing has change inside the house in the last five years. But, it was true Ellis did owe Meredith for the way Meredith had to grow up. Meredith then thankfully looked at her mother and accepted. Ellis then looked the little girl in her emerald-green eyes and said, "Now, Haven you must be my granddaughter".

**Please review, favorite, and follow! let me know what YOU think(: xoxox**


	4. I Have a Thing For Ferry Boats

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters the only thing I do own is a ticket to meet Patrick Dempsey at the end of this month.**

* * *

Haven stared at Ellis Blankly. She wasn't used to family, it had always been just her and Meredith on their own. Haven then scooted up more on Meredith's lap and leaned into her ear, "Mommy, what is a granddaughter?". Meredith didn't even think about it at all, the fact that Haven has been growing up and how she has only known her mother and just that. "Well sweetie, you know how I am your mommy? Well, She is my mommy and that makes her your grandma and that makes you her granddaughter". Haven gave a slight nod as she began to understand. Haven was very intelligent for her age, she was quick, witty, and to the point just like her mother. Ellis coughed to get the two's attention. "Well, I am off to bed I leave in a couple of hours.. It was nice meeting you Haven." Meredith wasn't surprised with how Ellis interacted with Haven at all. Ellis stood up from the chair and began walking up the stairs. "Oh, and Meredith I will leave all of the paperwork and information for the house in my office. The house can officially be yours tomorrow. I will not be returning to Seattle, ever." Meredith was surprised, her mother had always loved Seattle. 'Maybe she needs a fresh start like I do... they always say the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree' Meredith thought as she walked up the stairs holding a sleeping Haven in her arms. Meredith laid Haven in her childhood room, it was odd to Meredith 'who would have ever thought I would be laying down my own daughter to sleep in my childhood bedroom' she thought to herself. Meredith pulled the covers over Haven and her ratty old stuffed giraffe and tucked them in. Once she turned of the lights and closed the door. She leaned against the door sliding down to the floor and letting out a slight sigh. Today was stressful for her, bringing a four year old across the country without any type of plan what so ever. 'Another dumb move made by Meredith freaking Grey' she thought. Ellis suddenly walked out of her room and passed Meredith who was sitting on the ground still. Ellis slightly chuckled to herself and muttered, "Some things never change". Meredith chose to ignore her mothers snide remark and go to bed.

The next morning Meredith was in a deep sleep but that came to a crashing halt when a little four year old with morning breath was breathing right in her face. Meredith opened her eyes, and they locked sight with a pair that looked exactly like her own. "Finally, mommy! I thought you were never gonna wake up." Meredith slightly laughed and yawned at the same time. "Okay sweetie lets get up and see if grandma has anything to eat here". Haven quickly jumped up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen with a Meredith slowly trailing towards the kitchen behind her. Haven sat at the table while Meredith walked over to the refrigerator. There was a note on the refrigerator door from Ellis telling Meredith to remember about the papers for the house that were in the office. Meredith scoffed at the note and threw it away, of course she remembered that the papers were in the office. When Meredith opened the refrigerator door, there was nothing inside but a pitcher of water and an old orange as well as half a carton of expired milk. Of course there was no food here, Ellis lived in the hospital and not her home. "Well Haven looks like you and I are going out for breakfast today missy!" Haven had a smile plastered across her face a mile wide as she ran upstairs screaming with excitement to get ready. "Haven, don't forget to brush your teeth!" Meredith reminded her.

Once they were ready Meredith and Haven walked a couple of blocks to the ferry dock. Due to the fact Meredith didn't have a car here in Seattle. At least it was a beautiful crisp spring morning. Meredith walking behind Haven as she skipped along the sidewalk, her hair was moving up and down with each skip. Once they got to the dock they could see the ferry on its way. Meredith then grabbed a hold of Haven's hand as the ferry made its way in. Once the ferry was docked, the two got on the ferry hand in hand. Haven was amazed, she had never seen a ferry boat before and she was completely mesmerized by it. Meredith let go of Haven's hand and enjoyed her view as the ferry pulled away from the dock. The wind blowing through Meredith's hair made her feel at ease and forget about her surroundings. Five minutes later Meredith realized how quite it was, as a matter of fact it was too quiet. Meredith then turned around and realized that her daughter was not in sight. Meredith did her best to remain calm as she began walking all around the ferry looking for Haven. About five minutes later she heard her daughter giggle. Meredith knew the sound of her daughters laugh anywhere, it was infectious and could make anyone smile. Meredith figured out her daughter went to the top deck of the ferry boat. When Meredith walked up to the top deck of the ferry boat, she looked around to see if she could spot Haven. Meredith saw her, she was sitting on a bench near the railing calmly and it seemed as if she was making small talk with a man... 'Oh when I get to her she is going to be in so much trouble, she knows she is not allowed to talk to strangers' Meredith thought to herself as she made her way to the bench where her daughter soon as Meredith got close enough to Haven to know she could hear her she began running her mouth, "Haven Leigh Grey, you are in so much trouble. I can not beli-" She froze.

Meredith had stopped in her tracks and stopped talking. She was looking at her daughter and the man who she thought was a stranger sitting next to her. "wha- what are you doing here?" she asked as she saw him. He was Derek Shepherd the man from the airport. 'The really good looking man who is just really good looking with his stupid nice hair and I finally stopped thinking about' she thought to herself. 'why me? It always has to be Meredith being interested in someone who I shouldn't be into. I do not have the time to think about him and his hair. I have a kid, no job, and an empty old house with no food in the refrigerator'. "I just moved to Seattle and I have a thing for ferry boats, so I ride them occasionally when I get the chance" he smirked and by occasionally he meant at least three to four times a week at the least. "I am so sorry she bothered you, I turned for one second to look at the view and she was gone. You must think I am a horrible mother I have lost my daughter twice in the last twenty four hours". Derek didn't think she was an unfit mother at all, in fact he thought just the opposite. He felt that she was just perfect and he also enjoyed her rambling that she seemed to do quite frequently. "Meredith, it's okay I saw her wandering around up here and invited her to sit next to me so she wouldn't be alone. I knew you would find her quickly, you seem to always do." Meredith let out a small smile. "Now Missy you don't think you are getting out of this just because Derek helped you out." Haven gave her mother and Derek a grin knowing that she wasn't going to be getting into any trouble for this. The ferry began to get near the dock, "Well, Derek it was interesting seeing you again" she laughed. Meredith picked up Haven from the bench. "It was perfect seeing you two girls again, just what I needed to start my morning" He said smugly back to her. As Meredith got ready to take Haven and leave, Haven whispered in her ear. "Mommy, can we pretty pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top please invite mister Derek to eat breakfast with us?" Meredith looked at her daughter oddly, "Why?" she simply replied. "Well, mister Derek is really funny and pretty and I think you would have fun with him mommy." Meredith gave Haven a sly grin thinking to herself that she would have fun 'playing with him'. Meredith then decided it was okay with her for Derek to join them for breakfast. As soon as she told that to Haven, low and behold her daughter was running off again. At least this time Meredith knew her daughters destination.

**I hope you are enjoying this story! Please leave me reviews! also, favorite and follow(: thank you, xoxox**


	5. Table For Three

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters the only thing I own is Microsoft word and a laptop...**

* * *

As Derek was beginning to walk off of the ferry boat, he felt a light tug on his coat. Derek looked down and he saw Haven smiling wide at him. "Haven, you didn't run away from your mommy again did you?" Derek asked concerned about Meredith. Haven laughed, "Mister Derek you are really funny! My mommy knows I came to you" and as soon as Haven said that Derek could see Meredith walking up behind her. Derek unknowingly had a smile creep along his face so wide no one could miss it, not even Meredith. "Anyways, mister Derek." Haven said tugging on his coat to get his attention again "My mommy said you can come to breakfast with us if you want to. I mean I really really like you and mommy thinks you are pretty. I think we would all have fun". Derek chuckled, "you ramble just like your mother" he said staring at Meredith. Meredith then began to blush. 'Wow, maybe Meredith likes me I mean Haven did say Meredith thought I was pretty what ever that means'. Derek looked at Meredith, "So little miss Haven here says that you want me to go out to breakfast with you two?". "Yeah, I told her she could ask you. But, you don't have to go only if you wa-" Derek stopped Meredith from rambling. "Of course I would love to go out to breakfast with the two of you" He said happily. But inside Derek was ecstatic, maybe Meredith was interested in him after all. Meredith was surprised, 'Derek wants to go to breakfast with me? Well I mean us? Maybe Derek was interested in her too after all...' But, Meredith couldn't think about that.. she had a life to get in order. 'just breakfast' she told herself 'just breakfast' but she wished it could be more. "Oh, okay then lets go" Meredith said. Haven ran in front of them screaming, "Yay! Yay! Yay! Mister Derek is eating breakfast with us!".

Derek and Meredith chuckled as they trailed slowly behind her walking next to each other. "So you just moved to Seattle?" Meredith asked to try and break the ice. "Yeah, I needed a fresh start you know". "Believe me, I know a thing or two about fresh starts" she said trying not to bring in her past to the conversation. "Did you just move to Seattle too?" he asked. "Yes and no, I grew up here but I just moved back here from Boston". Right after she said that Haven ran in between the two, they were completely lost in their conversation and almost forgot Haven was with them. That was until she grabbed on to each of their hands. The three of them casually strolled to a diner that was a couple of blocks away from the ferry docks. As they walked down the sidewalk they looked like a family, people passing them by seemed to think they were a married couple with their little girl.

They finally arrived to the diner and got a table for three. Meredith excused herself to use the restroom while Derek and Haven followed their waitress to the table. "Hi, I'm Mandy and I will be serving you guys today. Can I start you off with something to drink?". Haven got excited and said, "Can I have a big sprite, like a really really big sprite please?". Derek cut in, "Haven, do you think your mommy would let you get a big sprite for breakfast?". Haven shook her head, "We will just have one orange juice and two coffees" The waitress wrote it down in her pad, as Meredith was walking up. Before the waitress walked away she said, "May I just say that you and your daughter are just so adorable together". Haven giggled and before Derek could say anything Mandy had walked away. Meredith had over heard Mandy's comment as she made her way back to the table. She was surprisingly jealous that the waitress was flirting with Derek. But, it was also sweet how Derek and Haven had reacted to Mandy's comment and how they had been behaving around each other. There was no doubt about how well Derek acted with kids. Which was good. Usually Meredith would bring up Haven at some point in a date and the men would run the other way with a puff of smoke left in their dinner seat.

Meredith sat across from Derek and Haven on the other side of the booth. " I hope you don't mind I ordered you a coffee" Derek said. "Oh, I don't mind at all, that's what I was going to order anyways." Meredith replied. She blushed at the fact that he had ordered her coffee for her. Derek just kept surprising her. Mandy came back with their drinks and took their breakfast orders. While Mandy was gone Meredith and Derek talked about their plans about their fresh starts and Haven sat quietly sipping her orange juice and colored in a coloring book. Once their food arrived Derek helped Haven put the syrup on her strawberry pancakes. Meredith watched as Derek helped her daughter and enjoyed every second of it. 'I wonder if he likes me... probably not' she thought to herself. Once they finished breakfast, they walked outside of the diner. Derek and Meredith on each side holding Haven's left and right hands. Meredith didn't want to say goodbye yet she had enjoyed breakfast and learning things about Derek. Haven seemed as if she had a great time too. "Well Derek, thanks for coming with us for breakfast today it was nice." Meredith said. "Yeah, mister Derek it was really fun! Mommy can mister Derek eat breakfast with us everyday?" Derek and Meredith both chuckled. "Well sweetie, I don't think mister Derek wants to eat breakfast with us everyday". Haven frowned, "Hey, don't be sad I can eat breakfast with you again sometime soon if its okay with your mommy" he gave a sly grin looking at Meredith. "I don't mind, I don't mind at all" she happily said.

"So, girls what are your plans today?" Derek asked hoping he could spend more time with Meredith and Haven. He really did enjoy hanging around them. "Well, we are going to grocery shop and find me a new job. Big plans, busy day!" Meredith stated. "If you want Haven and I could grocery shop for you while you look for a new job" Derek offered. "Umm, I don't know Derek that's a lo-" Haven suddenly cut Meredith off, "Please mommy please please please I really like mister Derek and he likes me and he is fun please I will be a very very very good girl for him". Meredith looked at Derek, "Are you sure you want to watch her? You really do not have to help" she said. "Yes, Meredith I really do want to help. I enjoy spending time with Haven" Meredith's smile crept along her face "and I like spending time with you too" she started to blush as he grinned at her. "Well, okay but Haven has to be on her best behavior". Meredith knelt to Haven's level "sweetie if I let you stay with mister Derek will you be on your best behavior for him?". Haven nodded and ran into Derek's arms as he picked her up. Meredith noticed how connected to each other Haven and Derek were, and she loved it. The two switched numbers and Meredith gave Haven a kiss. They agreed to eat dinner that night at Meredith's house after her job hunt. As Derek walked down the street holding Haven in his arms Meredith stared at him. She felt something, she felt like she could be with him forever. Like she loved him or something, 'That's impossible I don't have time for a boyfriend. I have to go find a job right now' Meredith thought as she turned around and walked towards the ferry to begin her job hunt.

**Let me know what you think! I love reviews and suggestions! Love you, xoxox.**


End file.
